Angel on the Moon
by MikaMckeena
Summary: Two souls meet and talk one night on images on the moon. One seeks a rabbit while the other finds something more in the face of moon himself. A hitsu/Rukia one shot.


Angel on the Moon  
Words:1900  
Pairing: Hitsu/Rukia  
Anime/Manga: Bleach  
Setting: Top of a roof bathed in the moon's full light of fall.  
50 Scenes:community./50scenes/  
TABLE FIVE 5 35 Moonlight  
Why: Felt like writing Something out of my normal and this is non beta so don't get on me for grammar and spelling.

Their senseless chatter had driven him once more to the roof tops to keep his sanity again. Why did woman talk of such things like cloths or strange foods that did not belong together? Ketchup on Ice Cream? Only the chattering female pair of Matsumoto and the young human girl Orihime could think something like that tasted good. It made the small frame of Hitsugaya Toushiro shudder just on seeing what else those two might try to get him to eat. He liked being alive, or at least the shinigami form of alive to see the next day.

So fair also he almost wished a hollow would come swinging his to kill some of the boredom of the day or so he could vent some pent up issues that had been building from this long mission in the human world. Aizen had grown quite in the last weeks of their coming to this world. The attacks had gone from one of many to just the normal hollows popping up to eat wandering souls. It was a waste of his time to keep him here if it was this slow but still the General wanted them to remind while Kurosaki seemed to be a wall on training of some kind.

He signed in the cool fall air of the moment and his eyes landed on the moon rising over the horizon to cast her face on the earth. At least the view was good from this roof top of the human healer. Stars peeked from the night's web to join the moon in her journey in the sky to once more break on the other side of the world. Hitusyaga was almost falling sleep in the peace when he sensed some one else on the roof, a shinigami. Eternally jaded eyes opened to see the small female form of black robes and purple eyes gazing at the moon just as he had; Kuchiki Rukia. Why was she here? She seemed to be on the daily portals they each took turns in doing while here in the group.

"Is there a reason you are staring blankly into space Kuchiki?" he asked, watching her and waiting for a good answer to be wasting time like this.

She only jumped with a small eep from her lips at the chilled voice of the genius, turning to meet his laden or bemused gaze in her shock or surprise some one else was here. "Hits Hitsu Hitusyaga-taicho!" she sputtered out in a choking of words, her face flashing a light pink in the embarrassed of being caught like this and on portals of all times. "I was just seeing if what the humans said was true. Ichigo's sister Yuzu told me about it over dinner tonight."

The icy captain gaze a lazy blink to her words, it made no sense to him but why not take her on the pointless talk a little. She was amusing him for the moment at least. "What did she say or tell you Kuchiki?"

"There's supposed to be the image of a rabbit on the moon." Rukia said, with her hyper nature over coming the chilled words of the young man. "I was trying to see it!" Her left hand pointed at the full moon rising in the sky. "But I can't…" her words seemed sadden she could not see the image of the animal at all.

Of all things to spend her time, looking for a rabbit on the moon in the sky on a dead rock? Was Kuchiki a full grown young woman or a child trapped in the body of a woman? He had seen this kind of behavior from the young woman when she was with Ichigo on their weekly meetings before the teen shinigami had disappeared some place to train on his own. Yet a rabbit of all things? Why not humor her for now and kill a few moments of boredom.

"A rabbit?" he kept his voice solid as if to believe the young woman, playing around for now. "What do you see in the moon Kuchiki?" Hitusyaga raised a single white brow at her as the question sunk in for the moment to ask.

Her violent orbs widen a bit of puzzlements of all people to ask such a question. One of the most stern and coldest captains of the Gotei 13, a boy who was said to be a Heavenly Guardian reborn to their generation in their darkness time of needs. Of all people she had hoped to be talking bout on this subject of a made up rabbit had not been Hitusyaga Toushiro. Or the more hidden surprise of the run between the two ice welders was he asking her of what she saw in the shadows and cracks of the moon's ashen surface. It was a strange and full moon indeed to make this conservation happen between the two young souls this fall night.

Licking the pink of her lips with a flick of her tongue, he watched more closely on her month from that innocent motion and looked away before those wide eyes knotted anything out of the normal. "I see..." she trailed off to look deep into moon's white face. "A dragon."

Hitsugaya could only let this simple operation stand in the air of her words. How was it Rukia Kuchiki seeing a dragon on the dead surface of the hanging orb? Looking from the young woman to peer with his own teal eyes to see if he could make out such a lucrative thing. Sharp details of the seas and cracker holes hit his gaze as he sought this dragon she had seen in it. The shadow of one of moon's lunar mountains seemed to make her smile from the shadows falling on the surface yet he saw no dragon captive in the moon's full face.

"There is no dragon Rukia Kuchiki that I can see." he lazily shot out.

Her deep orbs only narrowed at the high and might tone the young captain take or were it the smug look he seemed always to have. No matter. "You asked me what I saw on the moon and I see a dragon Hitusyaga-taicho!"

Seems the little shinigami had a bit of fire in her voice, he was a bit peeved by the pitch of her voice but this was proving more entertainment then just watching the sky. "Then show me Kuchiki in how their is the so called dragon on the moon you seem only to see." Hitusyaga only fought back his cocky smile at the eye twitch he raised from the petite shinigami's face. Yet she did something his mind had not plan as her slim form walked over just behind his, kneeling down so she could see him his out view of the moon's surface. The warmth that rolled of her body hit his back like a spring rain as the scent of clover in blow filled his nose.

Rukia's chin rested just hairs from sitting on his boyish shoulders as she leaned closer to his ears. Her breath was warm to the cooled skin to flash a pink if the light had been on them. "Look at the far left of in the upper end of the moon and see the way the light hits the mountains to form the back of the dragon." her hand form closed save her pointer finger to trace out the outlines of the mighty creature caught in the moon. "His month is open and ready to roar out at the stars and make them fall while the rest of his body is coiled up."

Every nerve in his body was just on the warmth of pressing on his back, her feminine body made something stir in him deeply he often pushed away most of his growing years. Scents of clover played with his nose as a mouse and a cat and her warm breath heated his body just at one point of his ear in the silver locks of his hair. Hitusyaga Toushiro had not seen anyone of this coming at all save from a random passing of amusement to kill some time.

"I see it." he said

Rukia could only smile in the triumph of winning the point of the talk. Glad that some one had beat the boy genius at one of his games for once. She didn't note how his voice had shaken just a bit or the how hand on the roof twitched from her being this close to his body at all. She had win at least one thing today after her search for Ichigo had come up empty as it always did this pass weeks. "I am glad you do Taicho."

Then she pulled away once more, stretching out her little body for a moment yet he saw the slight indent of the uniform of the curves hidden in the cloth folds. When had missed things like this before or even started to note them till under the moon light, softly highlighting the high cheek bones sloped gentlest into a little nose that seemed in portions to the pink lips as she bite the lower one in her stretching for a moment, eyes wide enough to set them apart yet in balance with the rest of the femine face. Hitusyaga for the first time was hit with something new to his mind was that Rukia Kuchiki was female and full grown woman bout. Turning away before she might see the faint kiss of pink on his white skin, the young man of the tenth looked only at the moon, still not seeing the dragon she had seen but he did see the bunny that had caused all this talking between the shinigami.

"Well I better get back on portal Hitusyaga-taicho! Have a good night!" Rukia joyfully sing song out into the air for a moment. Not realizing how a pair of teal eyes watched her movements with a new insight that had once not been there.

"Kuchiki" he said, his back to her once more as before.

Turning once more, her hand on the hilt of her blade. She once more looked back with a question. "Yes?"

Licking his dry lips for the moment, "Be careful"

Rukia blinked in a slow show of her purple depths and only smiled a gentle smile at the young captain for the moment. "I will sir!" Then she once more bounce off to find any lost souls or to kill the monsters and send them on to the next life as was the duty and job of the shinigami of the after world.

Her scent dance on the winds to his nose for them moment; tainting. For the moment he only watched the moon as she moved in her mighty paths of the sky for a while long. The image of the moon of the rabbit the young lady had tried to see was his lock all the more. "Next time, I'll show her the rabbit myself and win the conversions back Kuchiki." he thought, thinking of in a smug sort of their next talk with the young shinigami woman. "Or maybe if you look at now, it almost looks like what the humans call an angel. An angel on the moon. Wonder if she might see it?"


End file.
